Various types of sports practice nets devised for ball rebound and also to protect a garage door from damage caused by a ball are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a foldable net shield close in dimension to a garage door's size that includes a single rebound net connected to a frame by sleeves and a plurality of spaced apart poles pivotably conjoined at forwardly foldable and rearwardly foldable hinge assemblies on each of an upper and a lower portion of the frame. A foldable leg assembly is disposed on the lower portion of the frame proximal at least at each of a right and a left side of the frame. A brace perpendicularly disposed on a rear end of the frame at least at a pair of rearward hinge assemblies and each foldable leg assembly brace the frame against the garage door and to provide space between the garage door and the frame and net to prevent damage to the garage door upon impact of an object, such as a basket ball, traveling at high velocity with the rebound net. A joint is centrally disposed on each pole.